grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas Weir Mitchell
|imdb = |twitter = @MitchellWSilas |website = Silas Weir Mitchell |nbcprofile = Silas Weir Mitchell |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Silas Weir Mitchell (born Silas Weir Mitchell Neilson) is an American character actor best known for starring as Charles "Haywire" Patoshik in the Fox television series Prison Break, and as Monroe in the NBC television series Grimm. Early life & Education Mitchell was raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is named for an ancestor, the 19th century physician and author . He is a graduate of St. Paul's School (1987), a college-preparatory boarding school in Concord, New Hampshire, Brown University (1991) in Rhode Island, where he majored in Theatre and Religion, and the University of California, San Diego, Master of Fine Arts program (1995). After graduating from Brown, he spent some time in New York, acting in minor theatre productions. Career Mitchell has had recurring guest roles in such television series as 24 as Eli Stram, Numb3rs, My Name Is Earl as Earl's ex-con friend Donny Jones, and Prison Break as escapee Charles "Haywire" Patoshik. Mitchell also previously worked with fellow Grimm star Reggie Lee on Prison Break. On the DVD commentary for Prison Break, Mitchell mentions he had previously auditioned for the roles of Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell and Lincoln Burrows. Mitchell plays the role of an insane prison inmate in both Prison Break and My Name Is Earl. He also appears in Rat Race (2001) as Lloyd (The Hardware Store Guy), and in The Whole Ten Yards as Yermo. One of his most notable roles is that of mentally unstable recurring character James Hogan on Cold Case. Mitchell also made appearances on CSI: Miami, '' CSI: NY'', Law & Order: SVU, Burn Notice as charming but unstable arms dealer Seymour, Dexter, Monk, Six Feet Under, X-Files, The Closer, and Boomtown. He also appeared on the show CSI in the Season 6 episode "Room Service." In 2008, Silas made an appearance in seventh and final season of the U.S. cop show The Shield. In 2009, he appeared in A Fork in the Road, alongside Jaime King, and in Halloween 2. Mitchell also appeared in Fox's TV show, Mental with Chris Vance, also from Prison Break. In October 2011, Mitchell was cast as Monroe in the NBC TV series Grimm. Trivia *Mitchell rarely ever watches Grimm. "I just don't need to see it...I like to think about things from the inside...it's more fun if you play pretend all the way, which means that you're not watching yourself play pretend. You're inside the imaginary reality... If you're looking at yourself, you're not allowing yourself to be completely immersed..." He also compares watching Grimm to hearing the sound of his own voice and will only watch if he's really interested to see what the director of a particular episode did.Interview with Silas Weir Mitchell and Sasha Roiz *Silas, likely a short form of the name Silvanus, is a Roman name derived from Latin that means "wood, forest."Behind the Name: Silas References fa:سیلاس_ویر_میشل Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Season One Starring Cast Category:Season Two Starring Cast Category:Season Three Starring Cast Category:2013 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Season Four Starring Cast Category:Season Five Starring Cast Category:Season Six Starring Cast